mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnny Fontana
Johnny Fontana was the servant of Don Vito Corleone and a famous crooner. Biography Born in Yonkers, New York, Johnny Fontana grew up with his younger brother, Jackson, when the family moved to NYC, who remained his firm friend. From an early age, Johnny had a talent for singing which was encouraged by his music teacher Chris Zakwaski, and with the subtle help of his master, Vito Corleone, was able to break into showbusiness in France, often playing at clubs such as Chateau Toledo. After finishing college, he married his childhood sweetheart Ginny, and had three children, but later left her for Hollywood actress Margot Ashton, who turned out to be a floozy. This action estranged him from The Godfather, who thought that act was highly disrespectful to Vito's family. Early in his career, Johnny was once assigned to Leonard Halley, a bandleader he wanted to break from, so Johnny called upon his Master for help. Don Vito visited the bandleader and offered to buy out Johnny's contract for $10,000. Halley accepted it. It wasn't long after his second marriage fell apart that Johnny started developing a sore throat. His condition worsened until he could barely sing for ten minutes without suffering a hoarse throat for three days after. With his singing career looking grim, Johnny sought to make it in movies, not the singing buddy pictures he had done but Oscar-winning blockbusters. Just such a movie was in production, a war film which featured a main character that seemed to be written for Johnny - as Johnny put it, he wouldn't even have to act in order to play it. There was only one problem: Jackson Woltz, the shill head of the studio, hated Fontana for having made off with one of his mistresses and spitefully refused Johnny the part, especially because he already appointed another Johnathan, Johnny Cage for the part. Asking a favour Johnny arrived at Mikey's wedding, where he entertained the guests before asking the Don if he could help him secure the part. After they paid a quick visit to Rocco Lamp, the Don sent Tom Hagen on that night's red-eye to Los Angeles in order to negotiate with Woltz. When Woltz still refused to budge, he woke up the next morning to find the severed head of his prize stud horse, Khartoum, in his bed and his favourite cookies gone. Realising that he would likely be next if he didn't give in, Woltz granted Johnny the part. Around this time, his divorce from Ashton came through, and he began to rebuild his relationship with Ginny. Personality and traits An impulsive man, Johnny loved his family deeply but allowed himself to become separated from them due to his ugly wandering eyes. He attempted to maintain good relations with all those he dealt with and became irritable with those who clearly disliked him, such as Tom Hagen and Don Corleone, who both hated him with a burning passion that could never ever be lit out. Category:Characters Category:Americans Category:The Godfather Category:Actors Category:Fathers Category:Protagonists Category:Wimps Category:Brother of a Villian Category:Brother of Lawyer Category:Siblings